


Two Hearts, One Love

by rxbron



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Smut, bit of Violence, bit of angst, maybe a punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-12 16:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7113199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxbron/pseuds/rxbron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robert Sugden finally returns to celebrate his sister's marriage - A different take to Adam and Victoria's wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops...another fic! I wrote this ages ago and never posted it. I found it last week among my many unfinished fics and I may as well post it now! It is set in present day Emmerdale with Aaron over his past with Gordon and Katie's still alive! This fic is 5k+ words so I split it into two parts. It will get quite explicit in part 2 so do enjoy! ;)

Aaron took off Adam’s ironed suit jacket off the hangers as he drank back the remains of his first glass of champagne. He pulled a sour face, not used to the taste of champagne.  
  
"Ugh, that stuff is rank...give me a pint any day." He muttered and looked up at his best mate who was staring out the large balcony window in their designated hotel room, well it was Cain and Moira’s room but the men used it as a dressing room for the morning.

He gave Aaron a hum in reply and quickly turned his head to the hotel entrance when he saw a black sports car pull in. He sighed in relief when he saw an old woman at the driver's seat.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at Adam's brothers and a Cain brooding into his glass over having to attend a wedding before he walked over and behind Adam. He sighed and tapped his arm.  
  
"Mate, what's up? You've been like this all morning? Are you getting cold feet, you can tell me." He added quietly, hearing Ross' loud laugh fill the room.

Adam looked at his best friend and shook his head, with another deeper sigh. He took the jacket off Aaron's hand and glanced over Aaron's shoulder.  
  
"Vic invited her brother." He grumbled, lowly.  
  
Aaron chuckled. "I'm pretty sure she did, mate." He replied, not knowing Adam was on about Vic's other brother, Robert Sugden who left the village for good in 2009.

Adam rolled his eyes at his best friend’s reply.  
  
"Not Andy, Robert!" His voiced rose slightly. He put on his jacket, eyeing his brothers to see if they had heard him.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows, not remembering a Robert Sugden when he moved to the village but he has heard of the man’s name being mentioned by his mum and Charity and his popularity with females.  
  
"She hasn't seen him in years, why is she inviting him?" He questioned, watching Adam take a sip of his champagne.

"That's what I said! Apparently, he recently got in touch with Diane and Vic wanted to see him so she decided to invite him to the wedding." He clarified.

Aaron folded his arms with a chuckle.  
  
"I don't see why that is a problem..." Adam’s answer to the question was a point over to Andy who had just walked in with some beers to the Barton brothers.  
  
"From what I gathered from Vic's extremely long story of him a few nights ago, he was sleeping with Katie before and after she married Andy years ago. They fought a lot it seems and Robert left on a bad note. Vic doesn't know much." Adam explained, keeping his voice low.

Aaron had his eyes open with shock.  
  
"Andy's Katie?" He whispered, glancing over at the farmer. Adam nodded.  
  
"They haven't seen each other since Robert left and what's the bet that they are going to play happy family today, eh?" He asked and continued.  
  
"Vic's been waiting for this day since forever. I don't want it to be ruined by a past that her brothers can't put behind them." Adam slammed down glass in frustration and buttoned the remaining buttons on his shirt.

Aaron hummed, trying to remember Robert's face.  
  
"Don't worry mate, he might not even show up. If he didn't visit since he left, what's the chance of him arriving today? And plus he won't pass me if he starts acting like a muppet." He reassured, making Adam's mood pick up.

He smiled and nodded in agreement to Aaron's words.  
  
"Suppose..." He nodded and patted Aaron's shoulder as a thank you.  
  
"It looks like you two are getting married not him! Are you ready or what?" Cain's voice boomed over the room, making them all laugh.  
  
"I wish." Aaron joked and winked at Adam.  
  
"You lot head down, I just need the bog!" Adam pointed towards the door and walked over to the en-suite bathroom.

Cain was last to leave before Aaron but Aaron lingered around the window, watching the wedding cars arrive.  
  
"You coming or what?" Aaron rolled his eyes in annoyance.  
  
"I'll wait for Adam." He muttered. Cain shrugged his shoulders and finished his beer.  
  
"Suit yourself." He replied and walked down a very noisy hallway.

 Adam came out and was doing up his pants when Aaron turned around.

"Not bad." Aaron grinned, watching Adam do up his trouser zip and button. Adam smiled.

"Thanks mate, have you got the rings?" He asked. Aaron pulled out a small black box which contained Adam and Victoria's wedding rings when he opened it. Adam smiled again.

"Good lad, where would I be without ya, eh?" He patted his back, fixing his tie for a moment.

"You would have been in prison earlier, wouldn't ya?" Aaron pointed out, making a small cackle leave Adam's mouth.

"Fair point." He replied.

"So, you ready for this?" Aaron asked, the laughter between them dying down.

 "Yeah, there's nothing I want more in the world mate." Adam nodded, becoming nervous.

He continued, "I just hope he doesn't turn up." Aaron exhaled deeply.

"Mate, I said. I'll deal with him alright?" Adam whines in almost defeat.  

"Oi, stop man!" Aaron tilted up his chin and held his neck.

"Today's about you and Vic, forget everyone else, yeah?" He pleaded, not liking how nervous and worried he was.

"Yeah, you know what. You're right." Adam stood back and nodded to himself, a smile forming on his lips.  
  
"I'm glad you’re here though. Don’t think any of them could give moral support." Adam murmured, his comment aiming towards his hyper and probably already tipsy brothers.

He looked up at his best man with a smirk.

"Must be tough to knowing you never managed to turn me." His smug smile didn’t crack Aaron.

"Yeah yeah, I cry myself to sleep every night, mate." Aaron nodded along with a pretend frown.  
  
Adam laughed. "I knew you did."

"Hey, don't worry...it may be your turn next." He winked, poking his side.

"Joking are ya? Much better on my own thanks." Aaron replied, trying to ignore his thoughts of marrying a man some day.

He shook his head, letting Adam’s laughter die again before he spoke.

"You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."  
  
"C'mon, let's get you married!" Aaron slung an arm around Adam's shoulder as they walked out with big grins on their faces.

\--

Two and a half hours later, after a marriage ceremony and a meal, the music picked up and the drinks now were being served left, right and center at the wedding reception.

Vic selected a hotel in the countryside after the wedding in town so she could have all her guests enjoy themselves and stay the night.

Adam and Aaron stood at the bar waiting for their beer order before Victoria could return from her what felt like a tenth photo shoot, to take Adam away again.  
  
"Here." Aaron handed Adam the beer bottle and took the champagne glass off him. Adam grinned and lightly punched Aaron's shoulder.  
  
"Thanks mate." He smiled, taking a large sip.

"What's it like to be married then?" Aaron asks, watching his best friend glow with contentment. Adam looked at him, almost speechless but also a little tipsy.  
  
"Mate, it feels great. I wish this feeling on everybody. I'm so bloody happy to have a wife!" He replied, cheeks blushing slightly as he pointed to his grinning, returning wife. Aaron's heart swelled with happiness for his best friends.  
  
"You better not be getting soft." He joked, watching Adam's face fall instantly.

Aaron furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at him before he heard Victoria's voice fill the room.  
  
"Robert!"

Aaron turned around to see a tall, handsome man in a smart, well fitted burgundy suit with styled blonde hair and a smug smile on his face.

So, this must be the famous Robert Sugden.

  
  
The man outstretched his arms to catch a running Victoria. He lifted her up onto her toes for a tight hug. He glanced around before kissing her forehead.

Aaron put down his drinks when he saw Andy, Diane and Katie walk over to the two siblings embracing. Adam tensed up, following them too.

The atmosphere picked up again with people who didn't know Robert returning to their conversations and dancing as the song changed.  
  
"I can't believe you came! I've missed you so much." Victoria claimed, her brother’s return overwhelming her greatly.

Robert pulled her back, not noticing the rest of his family forming around them.  
  
"Hey, hey. I wouldn't miss my little sister getting married, now would I? I've missed you too." He smiled, looking down at her dress.  
  
"Well, ya kinda did." A deep voice interrupted his next comment on how beautiful she looked.

Robert looked up and saw a man with short, curly hair and a dark beard, dressed in a blue suit, standing close to Victoria.

Victoria shook her head in fear.  
  
"I don't care! You're here now and that's what matters." She glared a little at her husband before turning back to her brother.  
  
"Rob, this is Adam, my husband. Adam, this is Robert, my brother." She introduced the two men to each other which relaxed them a little.

Robert extended his hand to Adam.

"So, you're the man, she's being gushing about in my latest voice mails?" He grinned at Victoria's now blushing cheeks and Adam's formation of a smile.

Adam shook his hand, now grinning at Vic.

"I am, so you must be the brother she keeps talking about." He shot back with a smirk which earned him a smack to his chest from his wife.

"I don't see any other brother of hers here do I?" Robert asked, looking around, spotting a man in the same colour suit as Adam at the bar watching him sternly.

"Sorry to disappoint you Robert." A familiar voice came behind Robert which made him turn, slowly as he knew who it was.

There was Andy, his brother with his wife Katie standing hand in hand, a few feet away from him.

Robert chuckled at the sight of them, shaking his head.

"Alright, bro? I see your still riding the village bike then." He muttered, taking a quick look at his ex-girlfriend.

In a blink of an eye, Robert was on the ground nursing a bleeding nose.

"Andy!" Diane screeched as Victoria screeched, "Rob!"

Robert cupped his bloody nose, chuckling softly.

"I guess I deserved that..." He mumbled, standing up with his sister and her husband's help.

"Well, keep your gob shut and you won't be getting another one." Katie warned him with stern voice that filled the silent room. She then walked off with Andy in a huff, the clip of her heels now filling the room.

Adam patted Robert's shoulder with a low laugh before walking back to Aaron who was trying to keep his laughter in.

Victoria tutted her brother and handed him a napkin for his bloody nose.

"Well, that didn't surprise me. You could have said something nicer though." She scolded him.

Robert winced at his throbbing nose, turning to Vic.

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't say anything like that again tonight, alright?" He promised.

“I bet be nice for the next couple of days if I want to survive in the village."

Victoria squealed with delight. "You're sticking around?!"

Robert nodded, wiping his bloody chin with the napkin.

"Just for a few days...Need to catch up on the village's gossip for the last 7 years, don't I?"

 

TBC


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert finally meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, I said there was going to be two chapters but now there is three! I added some more paragraphs last night and chapter 2 became too long. So here is chapter two! Thank you all for the comments & kudos :*

An hour later, the guests had forgotten about Robert's reappearance and Andy’s powerful blow to his nose and they were now all a little more tipsy and carefree.

The atmosphere was much louder now after the countless number of trays of champagne glasses going around and someone turning up the music.

Aaron disliked that sometimes. Large places with loud, rowdy crowds.

Of course he liked the odd party or a wild night out with his friends but there was time where he rather have a quiet pint alone with his thoughts.

He eventually escaped Finn's enthusiastic explanation of his favourite superheroes and comics and he went to pick up a fresh beer at the bar.

He perched himself up on the stool beside a drunk Carly, Vanessa and Tracy. Their drunken calls of 'Aaron!' soon faded as their third round of shots arrived.

Aaron glanced over the dance floor as a latest song began to play. That also made the three women beside him fall over each other’s legs as they giddily made their way to the dance floor.

They passed Robert Sugden but soon retrieved their steps to stand behind him, obviously spotting how handsome he was. They started fighting, silently over trying to have a go of pretending to grab his arse.

He suddenly turned around to catch them with a complacent like smile.

"There's enough of me to go around ladies, don't worry." He announced as Vanessa hid her blushing face in Carly's neck whereas Tracy flashed a smile to the tall man.

Just then, Victoria turned up at his side with Sarah and Jack who went to hug his legs. Robert looked down at his niece and nephew.

"Sorry ladies. Uncle duties first." He apologized, turning to face his sister, who starting dancing with Jack to the song.

Robert took hold of Sarah's hands and began singing the lyrics with her. Aaron sipped his beer as he watched the man, closely.

He seemed like any average man really. He loved his family and _clearly_  enjoyed a woman’s company. Aaron did take note of his eyes when he walked past the man earlier.  

They didn’t seem to have a set colour; well Aaron couldn’t put a colour on them under the colour changing lights.

They looked blue with a bit of green but when Aaron looked at them again, they were green with a bit of blue. Aaron could have spent hours looking at them, they were so intriguing.

Aaron also noted his smile. Whenever he laughed, his white teeth sparkled and the apple of his cheeks could be seen clearly.

Aaron also saw his sharp, jaw line when he clenched his teeth as Aaron saw earlier when he tasted some cocktail Victoria made for her brother.

Aaron felt his cheeks heat up; embarrassed at his intense thoughts of a man he had never met before. He finished beer, trying to force his eyes from watching Robert dance to the song but it didn't work.

His eyes went straight for the blonde man, every time he looked away.

Robert beamed as he heard Victoria and the rest of the crowd join in singing with the lyrics to DNCE's latest hit - _Cake by the Ocean_.

Robert took a glance around the room as the chorus began.

His eyes instantly caught the figure of the man he saw staring at him before; he was once again watching him. He wasn't looking at his face but he definitely knew the young lad was looking at him.

He looked familiar but he couldn't put a name to his face. He smirked to himself as he sang along with Victoria.

" _Want another taste, I'm begging, "Yes ma'am._ " He caught the man's eyes.

Aaron looked away quickly but Robert kept his eyes on his face as he danced with Victoria. Aaron instantly looked back at him again, unable to look away.

Robert continued, " _I'm tired of all this candy on the dry land, dry land, oh._ " Aaron flushed a little, shifting a little in his seat.

" _Waste time with a masterpiece; don't waste time with a masterpiece._ " Robert sang along; the alcohol in his system making him move more freely with the crowd.

" _You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me,_ " Aaron shifted in his seat again as he realised Robert was singing to him.

This made Robert smirk wider.

" _You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy,_ " he sang with Sarah dancing alongside him.

" _But you're moving so carefully; let's start living dangerously._ "

With a wink to Aaron, Robert sang the rest of the song with his back turned to him. Little did he know that Aaron was squirming in his seat as he cock began to harden at his...serenading?

He shook his head, turning back in towards the bar counter to grab his beer. He left out a breath he didn't realise he was holding.

Surely the man was straight? He flirted with three women in front of him. He couldn't be on Aaron's street at all.

Plus since his arrival Aaron heard that Robert had many encounters with woman including Nicola and Charity in the past. He couldn't be interested in Aaron at all.

Aaron shook his head and walked over to the food table, choosing to forget about Robert Sugden.

\--

Aaron chuckled softly at Victoria's near tumble onto the floor and went grab another beer at the bar after sitting with Pete and Ross for awhile.

He leaned against the counter when he noticed his sister and Gabby jog over to him.

Liv hesitated in her track towards her older brother and turned to Gabby. Aaron looked at the pair.

Gabby pointed towards Aaron, not realising he was watching them and encouraged on Liv to ask him something.

Aaron shook his head instantly.

"No, you're not allowed any alcohol. Bernice would kill me." He warned; turning to grab a cocktail sausage from a bowl on the counter.

"I wasn't going to ask that!" Liv shook her head, ignoring Aaron's comment because she had already had two ciders with Gabby earlier on.

Aaron raised his eyebrows in shock that she didn’t want alcohol. Maybe she had learnt her lesson from the past horrific encounter with alcohol.

"What then?" He asked, watching their faces turn a little pink.

"Who is he?" Liv quickly asked and pointed over her shoulder to Robert who was holding Vic up whilst Adam was taking off her heels.

Aaron smiled at the sight but suddenly Robert glanced at the three. He smirked at them, already knowing the two girls were clearing eyeing him up when he passed them.

He turned his gaze towards Aaron, winking quickly at him before Victoria left go of his arms and hopped towards her husband.

Liv and Gabby squealed as Aaron blushed slightly, letting his eyes linger on Robert's figure for a while longer.

"He's Vic's other brother, he lived in the village years ago." He explained calmly, not letting any of his feelings towards and thoughts of Robert escape.

Liv turned to Gabby instantly.

"Your mum is his step-sister?!" She exclaimed before they ran off together to find Bernice.

Aaron shook his head at them and took a sip of his beer. He turned to look Robert again but he was met with his figure right in front of him.

Aaron jumped a little, closing his eyes briefly with a hand to his heart.

"You tryin' to give me a heart attack?" Aaron asked, avoiding the man’s eyes. Robert chuckled.

"Sorry, I was just grabbing a beer." He explained; his voice deep from already having a few drinks. Aaron looked up at him and nodded once, now unsure of the man.

Then Robert took a step closer and reached over Aaron for a sausage, feeling Aaron breath hitch. He pulled back and leaned against the counter beside Aaron.

"If you don't mind me asking...what's your name?" He asked, looking at the man who shifted uncomfortably.

"Why do you want to know?" Aaron replied, the question nearly failing on his lips. Robert hummed at the sound of the man’s deep voice and chuckled.

"No reason, you just look familiar." He shrugged. Aaron glanced sideways to him before looking ahead again.

"Aaron Dingle." He replied with a stern tone. Robert raised his eyebrows with shock of the name.

"So, you’re Chas' son?" He asked, turning to him. He was little smaller than Robert which Robert took also note of. Aaron looked at him.

"Yes." He nodded, sipping his beer. Robert hummed.

"Thought you were a Livesy?" He asked. Robert instantly felt the regret of his question when Aaron's whole face fell and his body slumped. He looked away again.

"It's long story, I'm a Dingle now...That's all you need to know." Aaron muttered. Robert quickly nodded.

"Are you friends of Vic and Adam's?" He asked, wondering why he was here. Aaron looked at him.

"Best mates with both of them. I’m Adam’s best man." He replied; glad of the subject change.

A loud laugh from Adam made them both look to where it came from. They both saw him picking up Victoria in a bridal style and spinning her around.

"He seems nice...I heard a lot of good things about him too from Vic." Robert commented. Aaron chuckled.

"Yeah, he's a good man. They're perfect for each other." Robert nodded to Aaron's reply and saw the smaller lad's cute smile finally.

"How's the nose?" Aaron asked making them both laugh and quickly relax in each other's company. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, chapter 3 will be soon and here is a spoiler: Aaron and Robert alone in a hotel room ;) Please comment your thoughts so far! Also apologies to any one who doesn't like the song I used. I only used it as it was stuck in my head and I enjoyed dancing to it last Sunday at a wedding!


	3. The Hotel Bed (i)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes up Robert's suggestion of taking a visit to Aaron's hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh i just keep on adding paragraphs! i now split chapter 3 into two as it was nearly 3k in words. i'm sorry to those who like long chapters - i'm not a fan of them! anyway enjoy chapter 3 and i promise the last chapter will be up tomorrow morning! ooh and thank you all for your lovely comments - it makes me so happy! all grammar mistakes are my own!

"This is why I hate weddings." Aaron confessed as he watched over Adam and Victoria dancing, at the bar still with Robert.

Robert turned back to him when he heard Aaron speak after taking a quick picture of the couple.

"What do you hate about weddings?" He asked, standing back closely to Aaron again.

Both men had had couple more beers each as they began to chat about their lives and interests to one another each other. They were definitely a little bit tipsier than before but they had relaxed in each other’s presence with no hassle.

"The first dance." Aaron replied and then added, “And dancing in general.”  

He took a sip of Robert's whiskey and grunted in disgust to the harsh taste. Robert chuckled at him.

"Have you anyone to dance with?" He asked. Aaron shook his head.

"I’m usually on my own." He pointed to himself, gazing at Robert for a moment. Robert frowned in confusion.

"Why? I'm sure you have a line of woman waiting to ask you for a dance." He mumbled, ignoring the hint of jealously that appeared in tone.

Aaron didn't notice it though but he laughed instead at the comment.

"That's the problem, you see." He shook his head at the reason why he didn't dance with anyone.

"With your looks, I'm sure there is one woman out there." Robert mumbled. Aaron looked at him.

"What woman would dance with a gay man, eh?" Aaron asked, eyes focusing on Robert’s. Robert froze.

"Mate...s-sorry, I didn't know." He apologized, sitting up straight. His heart rate began to pick up.

He was usually very good at picking up if someone was gay or not. Aaron’s admission had really shocked him but also made him change his game.

Aaron shook his head.

"Don't worry about it, mate. I'm used to it and used to talking to the only gay man in the village." He pointed over to Finn who was dancing with his mother, Emma.

Robert chuckled nervously as he finished his whiskey.

"Aren't ya lucky I'm here then?" He stood up and loosened his tie.

Aaron nodded, not picking up the real meaning of Robert's reply.

"You've saved me from lot of embarrassment in the morning. Thank you." He hit his arm lightly as a thank you.

Robert heard the chosen song for Adam and Victoria’s first dance come on and he watched the crowd turn to the happy couple with most of locals turning their backs to Aaron and Robert now at an empty bar.

Robert took a deep breath.

 _I'm actually going crazy_. He thought to himself.

His next move was either going to either go really well or really horrible. He sat up beside Aaron again who had sobered up a little since there was nobody to serve him any alcohol at the bar.

Robert swallowed deeply, reaching out for Aaron's chin. Aaron looked down at the touch but Robert moved his chin towards his face.

"Rob-?" He was cut off by a pair of wet lips capturing his in a hard kiss. Aaron pushed back against the mouth, his mind going blank with the mixture of Robert’s actions and alcohol.

They kissed with extreme force for a few seconds, their noses squished and their hands grabbing each other’s jackets as if their life depended on it. Then they pulled apart, gasping for air.

Aaron heaved with his mouth open in shock as Robert covered his wet mouth with his sleeve. Their eyes met each other’s and they both flushed and smiled.

"Wanna get out of here?" Robert's question was quick but quiet. Aaron looked over Robert's shoulder, noticing everyone was watching the newlyweds.

He nodded before jumping off the stool, leading Robert quickly out of the crowded room.

The reception was quiet as they walked towards the large staircase. It was nearly midnight after all.

They jogged up the numerous steps to the second floor and Aaron made quick beeline down some corridors, Robert hot on heels.

"I bloody hate big hotels." He commented, making Aaron laugh.

"Just in here." Aaron pointed to the last door on the corridor.

He unlocked the door quickly, changing the door sign to the ‘ _Do Not Disturb_ ’ side. Robert smirked at Aaron and kicked the door closed with his foot.

The big room was white and silent and the bay window looked over the quiet countryside of Yorkshire.

Aaron dropped the key card on the locker along with his phone and wallet. He walked over to the light switch beside Robert at the door, turning the light onto dim.

Suddenly, he was turned around and pinned up against the door, Robert's hands holding his waist in place and his leg between Aaron's thighs.

Aaron left out a breathy sigh, looking down his lips. He would do anything to have those pink lips on his again.

"Hey." He heard Robert whisper, squeezing his hips once. Aaron looked up to meet his now green eyes with a hint of blue.

"Hi." He replied, making Robert chuckle.

It wasn't even a half a second before their lips met again in a second kiss. This time is wasn’t forceful or hard. It was deeper more passionate, their lips moving against each other’s.

Robert pulled back, his teeth dragging along Aaron's bottom lip. Aaron left out his first light moan, looking at taller him.

Robert then let his lips trail down Aaron's neck and he gently nipped and sucked over the shown skin on his shoulders as he undid the buttons of his shirt, one at a time.

He quickly undid his tie before returning to the buttons again.

"God, I could do you against this door right now." Aaron groaned at his admission and dragged his hands down Robert’s chest, stopping at his suit pants.

"As much as I'd like you to...Vic and Adam didn't pay for me a king sized bed and to not have it used." He replied, earning a grunt off Robert when Aaron’s fingers brushed over his bulge when he pulled down the small zip.

Robert undid the last button and pulled off the shirt and jacket in one go, his eyes not leaving Aaron's.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll get good use out of it." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! feel free to leave kudos/comment!


	4. The Hotel Bed (ii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron takes up Robert's suggestion of taking a visit to Aaron's hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is finally here! I do apologize as it is rushed slightly due to the fact i'm away from wifi for more than a week and I really wanted to post chapter 4 before I leave. Please do enjoy, I must warn y'all. It's smutty af.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure you'll get good use out of it." Robert muttered before pulling off his jacket, tie and shoes while walking over to the window.

Aaron pulled down the zip of his pants as Robert closed the large curtains. He turned around to find Aaron glancing down at his chest after kicking off his shoes.

Robert swallowed, noticing a few deep scars on his stomach and up his left arm. He walked over to Aaron, silently and pulled him over to the bed by his hand.

"Bet you look good on all fours..." He muttered, his fingertips running around the waistband of Aaron's pants.

"I take and give but do as you please." Aaron hummed, biting his lip as the tingles of Robert's hot breath over his ear ran through his body and straight to his hardening cock.

"Interesting information..." He paused, letting his hands slip into Aaron's boxers.

"Time to get rid of these I think." He continued, pulling down Aaron's pants and boxers down and over his fully, hard cock. Robert smirked.

"Gosh. How do you keep that tucked in there?" He muttered, taking in the size of Aaron. Aaron tapped his nose at Robert earning a gentle nipple flick off Robert.

"Ow!" He pouted and pushed Robert onto the bed lightly. It was his turn to grab his boxers and pants, pulling them off him.

He smirked at the sight of Robert's also erect cock.

"Mine's bigger, mate." Aaron smirked before climbing up beside Robert.

"Oh, shut up." Robert blushed before sitting up. He then realised something.

"I don't have anything..." He mumbled and looked at Aaron, his heart fluttering. Aaron silently nodded before moving off the bed.

"I only have this. Didn't think I'd need anything tonight..." He muttered, fishing out a small bottle of lube from his open suitcase. Robert bit his lip.

"I've been checked out. I'm...clean." He whispered, unsure on how Aaron would take his comment.

Aaron sat down on the bed again and placed the lube between them.

"I checked myself too...a few months ago. Had an unplanned one night stand; I couldn't remember if I used a condom or not. I haven't been with anyone since then..." He explained, voice trailing off.

He suddenly felt a hand, softly caress his inner thigh.

"I trust you, Aaron." Robert whispered with a smile. Aaron nodded with a growing smile.

"I somehow trust you too." He smirked. Robert prodded Aaron's side and kneeled up, picking up the lube as well.

Aaron went to lie down on the clean sheets, slowly opening his legs for the man above him.

Robert climbed closer to him, squeezing some lube onto his fingers. He leaned over Aaron's upper body, placing a tender kiss to his lips.

"Relax." He whispered, letting his index finger thumb his tight hole and then letting it slip in, slowly.

Aaron let out a soft moan into Robert's neck. He instantly did relax which made Robert move his finger a little quicker.

He kissed down along his chest, gently planting a soft kiss to each scar on his stomach, not planning on asking where they came from as they weren't his business.

He dragged his open-mouth up along his thighs, slowly slipping in a second finger.

He took Aaron's cock in his hand, pre-cum making him easy to work with it.

Without a second thought, Robert licked a large stripe up the side of his cock, over the tip and down the other side.

Aaron left out an uncontrollable moan as Robert repeated his actions.

"R-Rob..." Aaron whispered, his hand grabbing his soft hair.

"Hm?" Robert hummed as he couldn't reply with Aaron's cock around his lips. Aaron curled his toes.

"M'ready." He whispered, reaching for the lube. Robert pulled his mouth off of Aaron and his fingers out of him. He quickly wiped his fingers along the sheets and sat up.

Aaron drizzled some of the liquid onto the tip of Robert's aching cock, working the lube onto it.

Robert hummed deeply at the feeling of the cold liquid and the kisses along his stomach and hips.

Aaron laid back down as Robert reached for a pillow to prop underneath his hips. He leaned down over him again, looking into his eyes.

"You ready?" He whispered.

Aaron ran his fingers down Robert's arm freckles and back up to his shoulder, clasping his hands together. He nodded with a small smile and felt Robert line himself up.

He closed his eyes when he felt his cock slide into his hole and it wasn't long until Robert was picking up his movements into Aaron.

Aaron left out a deep moan at every thrust; catching Robert's eyes every once in awhile.  
  
Robert began to slow down his quick thrusts, watching his cock slide out and back into Aaron fully and with great ease. He pulled out fully again and took Aaron's cock in his hand.

"M'not there, yet." Aaron whispered, his hands roaming around Robert's lower back, fearing he done something wrong.

The older man climbed over Aaron's thighs and sat on top of Aaron's cock.

"I want you to give now, is that alright?" He whispered the plea, leaning down to him so they were face to face. Aaron nodded, swallowing deeply.

"You're not prepped." He pointed out, bringing his hands down over Robert’s arse cheeks, massaging them slowly.

"Don't need it. I can take it." He confirmed, distracting Aaron with another deep kiss.

As he continued to kiss him, he reached down and slowly sat on and down over Aaron's still wet cock.

He grunted into the younger lad’s mouth, letting himself adjust to how big he was.

"Did I already say how bloody huge you were?" He muttered, letting himself fully sit on Aaron.

Aaron massaged his thighs, letting his nails scratch his skin lightly. He hummed in agreement.

"You did...I'll take it as a compliment then shall I?" He smirked, letting Robert sit up and grind against him.

"Oh, god." Robert managed to get out before a long moan escaped his lips. Aaron grinned.

"You're use to taking it, aren't ya?" He muttered, trying not to touch Robert's hard cock bouncing on his stomach.

Robert quickly nodded but didn't say a word. Aaron had touched a sensitive subject with that remark but Aaron didn't need to know about that right now.

Aaron let Robert ride him at his own pace but he soon slowed down. Aaron took this chance to flip him over onto his back.

“Bet you look good on all four too." He smirked when Robert eagerly pushed Aaron off of him and turned over onto his hands and knees with his back creating a deep arch.  
  
He was right.

"God, you look flippin’ amazing on all fours." Aaron muttered before squeezing a little more lube over his cock.

"Ready?" He asked, lining himself up.

"Born ready..." Robert muttered into the pillow, spreading his thighs more.

Aaron slipped back into the older man, one of his legs moving over Robert's leg to create a better angle.

 With only two minutes of Aaron quick thrusting, Robert felt something in him twist and turn.

"Close." He warned Aaron who reacted quickly by pulling up Robert so he was kneeling only on his two knees and his head was resting back on Aaron's shoulders.

Aaron reached forward to grab what felt like the hardest cock he had ever touched.

Robert jumped at the touch but groaned into Aaron's neck. Aaron kissed along his shoulder, stopping his hips to focus on Robert's cock.  
  
"Let it go." He whispered accompanied by quick strokes to Robert's cock on one hand and a massage to his balls with the other.

Robert bit his lower lip, hard before letting his orgasm rip through him and onto Aaron's hands and his bed sheets.

Aaron wrapped an arm around his waist to stop him from falling forward.

Watching Robert orgasm sparked something in him and he continued to thrust carefully.

He let Robert go back to resting on the pillow as he continued to pick up his pace.  
  
It only took Aaron less than a minute to orgasm. Robert felt him slide out of him and his strong hands turn his weak body over.

Robert quickly grabbed his thick thighs, watching him jerk off at a high speed.

Aaron placed a hand against the headboard to keep him up, glancing at Robert's sweaty face before his hips sank and he released his load over Robert's pale abs.

Robert grinned lazily, holding onto a shaky Aaron as he let his orgasm also play out.

They stayed still for a few moments, letting their breathing become even and their muscles become heavier.

Then Aaron looked down at Robert with a tired grin.

"Good?" He muttered, switching his kneeling position to a lying down, one facing Robert who was running a hand through his own hair and down his face.

"Good doesn't even come close." He whispered, turning his head only towards Aaron.

Aaron smirked before taking his legs out of bed and over into the en-suite bathroom. Robert looked down at his messy chest but didn't move.

"I've knocked all the energy out of you, eh? Old man..." Aaron joked as he strolled back with a white cloth. He climbed into the bed again, sitting beside Robert's hips.

"Pretty sure you've knocked everything out of me." Robert grinned, letting Aaron clean his chest up.

“And I’m only 30, by the way.” He glanced up at the lad, catching his pink cheeks.

With the back of his right hand, he smoothed it out over one of the hot cheeks and let his fingers cup his chin.

Aaron froze for a second before letting Robert turn his chin once again that night.

"C'mere." Was the only word to be heard in the room for the next minute as Aaron climbed onto his hipsto let his lips collide with Robert's for another tender kiss.

Robert pulled back, a deep moan escape from his mouth. He dragged his hands through Aaron's curly, sweaty hair and pulled back more to look at the younger man.

"So beautiful..." He whispered, meeting his blue eyes.

"Beautiful..." He repeated; voice becoming more faint.

Aaron didn't move when he heard Adam's loud laugh and his wife's giggle and quiet 'shush' from outside the room.

Robert chuckled and saw that it was completely dark outside.

"Mind if I stay?" He asked, rubbing Aaron's biceps.

Adam and Vic didn’t book me a room.” He smirked.

"Course not, be my guest." Aaron replied, climbing off Robert with a smirk on his face too.

They climbed under the damp sheets, their bodies’ instantly moving back closer to each other’s.

"You seem like a small spoon...am I right?" Robert questioned, pushing back Aaron's curling fringe from his eyes.

Aaron gave him a shy smile before turning over around so his back was to Robert.

"Correct." He whispered, letting Robert wrap his arm around his waist and pulling him close.

Robert definitely wasn't going to stay in the village for a just a few days anymore.

Victoria will be happy to hear his good news but he wasn't sure Andy was going to be any bit joyous over it.

Robert didn't care though.

He has someone else to give all his attention to now. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading!! Much appreciated x

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave a comment/kudos. It would be much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
